


Where He Belongs

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian returns to his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

Mickey stands in the middle of the airport, anxiously staring at the gate not far from him. His heart is pounding and he thinks he might start hyperventilating, but there’s too many people around not to fake some semblance of calm. He looks around at their faces, wondering if that’s how he looks right now. Scared and happy and overwhelmed and completely done. Some look back at him, trying to figure him out, as well. They just smile politely and turn their eyes back to the doors. Suddenly, the loudspeaker is announcing the arrival of the plane. It sounds so garbled and routine, like it’s no different than any other landing. And yet, all the people around jump. Some start chattering eagerly with excitement, others move closer and closer to the doors. A woman holding the hands of two children even starts crying. It’s taking way too long. Mickey starts pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together. He’s nervous and has no idea what he’s even doing here, but there’s no going back. He wants to be here. He needs to be, or else it was all for nothing. The letters and calls will mean nothing. Just then the doors glide open as the first couple passengers begin coming through. As more and more people walk by and find who’s there for them, Mickey frantically searches the crowd. It’s buzzing with shouts and cries of happy greetings. He’s being surrounded by the warm sense of welcomed return, but he can’t feel it yet. He’s not a part of it until he’s all there. A flash of red catches his eye as he scans, and he immediately knows. Their eyes meet and it’s like a path magically forms through the mass of people as the tall man in fatigues drops his bags and breaks into a run. They crash into each other. They’re hugging so tight, nothing could ever come between them again. Not distance or other people or fear. They cling, lifting each other off the ground and spinning. No one else is in their world, as their faces shine with tears and smiles. Pure joy is bursting from them when their lips come together. Finally Mickey can join in with the rest of the world. Finally Mickey feels utter bliss now that Ian is in his arms again, because that’s where he belongs.


End file.
